Barack Obama
About him Barack Obama II is the 44th President of the United States. He is the first self-identified African American to be elected to the presidency. In January 24th 2017 he was replaced by Donald Trump as the President of the United States. After the end of his presidency, he and his wife Michelle started the Obama Foundation focused to inspire and empower people to change the world. He appears in Pigsaw's games and is the main character. Pigsaw is Obama's nemesis of all. Pigsaw often kiddnaps his family - Michelle, Malia and Sasha, if Obama refuses to play the game. His other greatest nemesis is Bush, who wants to have Obama's place in the White House, that he would rule the world. Bush was in some of Obama's games. In the games, he is himself: a black man, with short black hair and brown eyes (but they aren't visible in the game), big ears and mouth, wearing a white shirt, red tie, black trousers and brown shoes. But in the real life, he is wearing a black suit above his white shirt. In the games In Crazy Tale, he had to save the Great Fairy of Tales from the hands of a witch. As he started to read, he was shocked when he saw a short version, where the witch captured the Fairy of Tales. He was angry, but suddenly, the book starts to move in his hands and he disappears in the book, as it closes on his desk. Obama was falling down in purple-white swirls and appeared in Fairy Land. He not only had to save the Fary of Tales, but also help the Fairy Tale heroes that were trapped in the mash-up story. Obama was emberrased when he had to pour water on Sleeping Beauty's face. He seed the magical bean at the X mark and pour water on it. It then grow into a beanstock and could go to the Giant's castle. He had to follow the instructions about how to make the chicken lay an golden egg in the hen. He played the flute, that was magical at the mouse, so it could bring the key to him. Obama-Hellboy-1-.jpg Obama van helsing.jpg Obama face.jpg Obama in games (1).jpg Obama in games (2).jpg Obama in games (3).jpg Obama in games (4).jpg Obama in games (5).jpg Obama in games (6).jpg Obama in games (7).jpg Obama in games (8).jpg Obama in games (9).jpg Obama in games (10).jpg Obama in games (11).jpg Obama in games (12).jpg Obama in games (13).jpg Obama in games (14).jpg Obama in games (15).jpg Obama in games (16).jpg Crazy Tale (17).jpg Crazy Tale (10).jpg Crazy Tale (13).jpg Crazy Tale (19).jpg Crazy Tale (21).jpg Fly giant.jpg|The Inka Team shared with us two pictures of the upcoming game, Mysterious Island Octopus.jpg Appearences *Obama: Presidential Escape (debut, playable) *Obama versus Aliens *RatFace Operation *Obama Potter *Obama and Michael *Crazy Tale *Obama in Wonderland *The Yale Bandits *Obama Resident Evil *Obama Jurassic Park *Obama Lord of the Rings *Obama Narnia *Obama and the mayan prophecy (playable) *Obama Ball Z (playable) *Obama van helsing *Obama Office Escape (playable) *Obama Ghostbusters (playable) *The Mysterious Island (playable) *Obama & Pigsaw versus Aliens (playable) Obama vs. Pigsaw series *Obama vs. Pigsaw (playable) *Guantanamo *Pigsaw Revenge *Pigsaw's Gift *Pigsaw Final Game (Cameo, non-playable) *Obama Crazy Escape *Obama Saw Game 2 *Obama Inkagames Rescue Obama in the Dark series *Obama in the Dark (playable) *Obama in the Dark 2 (playable) *Obama in the Dark 3 (playable) *Obama in the Dark 4 (playable) Obama Hellboy series * Obama Hellboy (playable) *Obama Hellboy 2 (playable) Cameos/Mentions *Courage saw game (cameo and mention) *Tony Castle Escape (cameo) *Youtubers Saw Game 2 (mentioned) *Trump Saw Game (mentioned) Trivia *In Crazy Tale, Obama was sitting in his office chair with a book in his hands, and said, that he is going to read the Fairy Tale story to the player. *After the witch was defeated, he went inside the house and greet Fairy of Tales, while he said to the player, that he will him again. ---- *In Pigsaw finale game, Obama is a non-playable character, but he is the main 'villain' (payback time to Pigsaw) in the order, that Pigsaw will save himself, from his own game. ---- *There were a lot of games, where Obama had to rescue himself from places, lots of games where he had to help other characters, but not a lot in the games, where he had to rescue his family. ---- *Obama was in some games, that had movies. ---- * The first game, where Obama was seen, was in: Ratface operation, where we could see him differenter as in real life, but much the same. In the next games, we saw Obama unchanged. ---- * Obama first saw Pigsaw in Obama vs. Pigsaw, wherre the villain kidnapped his family. ---- * In the games, where he had to fight the boss were: Obama Aliens, Obama and the mayan prophecy, Obama Ball Z, Obama Potter, Obama Residen Evil. ---- * The games where he had to rescue his family were: Obama Residen Evil, Obama vs. Pigsaw, Pigsaw's Gift, The Yale Bandits. ---- * The games where he had to rescue or help other characters were: Obama and Michael, Obama Ball Z, Obama Ghostbusters, Obama Hellboy (1 and 2), Obama in Wonderland, Obama Inkagames Rescue, Obama Lord of the Rings, Obama Narnia, Obama van helsing, Crazy Tale. * The Inka Team shared with our Wiki two pictures of Obama from the Mysterious Island. null null null null null Category:Heroes Category:Villain heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Rescuer Category:Good Category:Obama characters